


Empty Graves [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drug Use, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shotguns, Time Travel, moms named martha who will straight kill a dude, probable minor hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Time travelers who plan to kill Superman never account for Martha Kent in their plans. She may not be the World's Finest, but she's a mother with a shotgun, and all told that might be scarier.





	Empty Graves [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/gifts), [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empty Graves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447187) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Title:** Empty Graves

this was recorded for **Vassalady** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Superman, DCU

 **Author:** Unpretty

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 42:56

**Summary:**

Time travelers who plan to kill Superman never account for Martha Kent in their plans. She may not be the World's Finest, but she's a mother with a shotgun, and all told that might be scarier.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447187)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Empty%20Graves.mp3)


End file.
